Hair Scare
by DemonHunter666333
Summary: Hiei's not scared of flesh eating demons, blood thirsty oni, or fuming demigods...but there is one thing he fears.


_**HAIR SCARE**_

_**A One/shot **_

_**Hiei and Kagome pairing**_

**Author's Note: **** This is a little, cheerful, and solitary anecdote that was inspired by various works by MadMiko. I have not written many tales devoid of my own original character, excluding "The Missing Piece of Time's Puzzle" (**A Kagome and Sesshomaru fanfiction that is still incomplete**) However, as this is my first attempt, I hope you enjoy this…as they say **_"Drabble"_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Curled up underneath the Goshinboku on the Higurashi shrine grounds, Hiei sat with his delicate mate in his arms under the warming afternoon sun, blissful and contented. Well…technically, Kagome was not his mate yet, he was still in the process of courting her, but who was paying attention to such minor details. She would be his mate eventually; his masculine ego would not see it any other way. He looked down fondly at her has she rested there with her eyes closed. Everything about her was just so perfect, her pouty lips that were in the form of a slight smile and long sooty eyelashes that rested on unblemished skin, her long legs, her fiery, witty personality, and kind heart….just perfect.

A gentle wind brushed by, rustling the leaves and his mates hair. Leaves fell lazily around them. There was no way they would get this type of peace at Genkai's shrine. Not with the rest of the detective's rowdy training, jabs at his affectionate side, Genkai and Yusuke's shouts being thrown about, and that oaf of a human hanging off his sister like a lovesick puppy.

Her hair was tussled by the wind once more, bringing it to his attention.

Unable to help himself, he ran his hands through her silky black locks, carful of his claws on her scalp.

"Owch!" She exclaimed, her eyes snapping open from their resting state.

Impossibly blue eyes shimmered up at him, their swirling depths like twin oceanic vortexes, sucking his breath away with every second.

Dragging his conscious back from the bottom of those sea azure eyes, he noticed his fingers tangled in her onyx hair. He looked back at her and immediately, a debate with himself ensued.

The way she was looking up at him, with those wide eyes and her full lips parted slightly. He didn't know if he should untangle his hand form her hair, or harshly yank her by it and kiss her fiercely. She however made the decision for him by giggling softly.

"I'm sorry Hiei, here let me fix that." She said as she began to untangle her dark mane from his five tan digits.

When she was finished she slipped off his lap and he pulled his hand back.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking at her.

"Hai, I'm fine Hiei." She grasped the ends of a strand of hair, pulling it up to eye level. "It's gotten long hasn't it?"

"Hun." He agreed looking at her waist length tresses with appreciation. When they had first meet it had only made in to the middle of her back, and he had to say, he liked it much better now that it was longer.

"It tangles much easier and is harder to take care of now." She continued, scrutinizing the ends of hair still in her hand. "I'm thinking about cutting it shorter."

Still looking for imaginary split ends in the lock of hair, she missed the look of pure unadulterated horror on her soon to be mate's face. Wiping the look away, he hurriedly grasped her hand, taking it into his own lager one. She looked up at him with a quizzical expression.

"I like it the way it is." He told her, lowering his head and nuzzling his nose in her hair.

Her eyes softened and she smiled contentedly. He pulled her back onto his lap while he still breathed in the scent of her hair.

She slowly closed her eyes as a comforting drowsiness settled upon her. She shifted to a more comfortable position, then just let the world fade around her and Hiei as the aged tree Goshinboku watched over them while time went on around them.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-** **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-** **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-** **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Author's Note: **

**Goshinboku- Also known as "The Sacred Tree, Tree of Ages, and The God Tree" It is one of the main focuses in the "InuYasha" series. It is the constant between the two times and has a large role in the anime. **


End file.
